villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruby
Ruby is a former demon of Hell and one of the ones who betrayed Lucifer in an event known as the Rebellion in Hell, which happens quite sometime before the crisis known as Omniwar. She becomes a major character in Deathwalker's series of stories, travelling with him to seek redemption from Hell. She will make her first appearance in the Hell's Broken Angel story. When she was a demon, her name was Marilith. Sometime during her revolt against Lucifer, she changed her name to Ruby, wishing to do away with her demonic history. Also during this time, she was tortured by Malacoda, and lost one of her wings as a result. Story *Hell's Broken Angel: Ruby (still named Marilith), after some initial difficulties, joins Deathwalker once the Rebellion in Hell begins. *The Traitor's Punishment: Malacoda captures Ruby, brutally tormenting her and slicing her right wing clean off- this event would affect Ruby mentally for some time. *Raising Hell: Ruby joins Deathwalker in stopping Lucifer's plan to literally raise Hell on Earth. Over this time, her contempt for Deathwalker fades as the two realize that they have more in common than initially met the eye. **Crash and Burn: Deathwalker and Ruby are attacked by Malacoda, and Ruby reveals the true extent of her uncontrollable demonic powers. **Love is Human...: Deathwalker and Ruby express their love for each other and make love. *Omniwar: The battle between Heaven and Hell. *Carnival of Lights: Deathwalker and Ruby do battle against a fallen angel of an alternate Heaven. *Aspects: Deathwalker and Ruby face off against the dreaded Misery. *Fallen: The Deathwalker/Ruby saga draws to a close... or does it? Appearance/Personality Being a demon, Ruby has demonic horns, a tail, but only one wing- her missing wing was sliced off by the demon Malacoda. She dons revealing scarlet clothing, long ashy hair, and eyes that almost seem to burn with flame. Sometimes, more notably after Omniwar, she will wear punk-style clothes. Ruby is bold, defiant, and not nearly as cruel as most ancient demons- although her sadistic side can come out when she feels angered or threatened. She possesses a massive ego, and hates having her pride crippled more than anything. The only person that she will easily show "kindness" to is Deathwalker, although her idea of "kindness" can often come off as comically blunt. Ruby is emotionally unstable for a number of reasons (most notably the scarring effect of Malacoda tormenting her), and in certain occasions, her emotions will rapidly change. For example, she once reverted from demonic rage to depression to happiness- in a course of less than five minutes. Ruby was born as the demoness Marilith in the early 1900's, making her by comparison rather young compared to the rest of her kind. Powers/Abilities *'Demon Strength' (Ruby, being a demon, possesses superhuman strength. She has been known to lift objects as heavy as cars with ease.) *'Flight' (Despite having lost one of her wings, it appears that she doesn't require their use to fly.) *'The Spirit of Hell '(Ruby possesses an array of Hellish abilities.) *'Hell-Travel' (Ruby can open portals to Hell and to Earth. Using these, she can traverse quicker to any location on Earth.) *'Feral Ruby' (Ruby's true demonic form as the demoness Marilith.) Category:Deathwalker 13000 Category:Character Category:Demons